remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Universe of the Four Gods
The Universe of the Four Gods is a book from China. It was found and brought to Japan by Einosuke Okuda in 1923. It has the power to draw a reader into its story, thus making them part of the tale. Einosuke's daughter, Takiko, is pulled into the book and begins the journey that prefaces Fushigi Yuugi. Author The book was written by Takiko Okuda's father, Einosuke Okuda. It was the reason why the story of the book started. Takiko Okuda's father writing the book, and while writing it, Takiko was left alone, with no one to even greet her while coming home to school or even to talk to her. Takiko's mother was ill and was forced to take care of her until she died. Takiko was then forced to tear the book apart, so that her father would give her the attention she deserved, but on her attempt, she was transported on the book and became the priestess of Genbu, one of the four beast gods, and was devoured by the god. Einosuke then regretted what he had done, unaware that the book had a magical power. He then wrote to the father of Suzuno Osugi, to save Takiko, stating that she was devoured by Genbu. Suzuno then entered the book and became the priestess of Byakko, granted her wishes, and was not devoured. Timeline and Histor The first to enter the book was Takiko Okuda 100 years ago, followed by Suzuno Osugi 10 years later. Then it was followed by Miaka and Yui. According to Keisuke Yuki, Miaka's brother, the book will always indulge a priestess into the book, even if all of the gods were summoned to continue to live in (as what happened to Mayo Sakaki. Yui said that the book cannot contain two priestesses at once, and this resulted Yui being devoured and saved. The sudden summoning of the two gods Suzaku and Seiryuu should not have happened, and was the main reason Yui was devoured even if she can not be devoured by Seiryuu. In the 2nd OVA, and in the last 4 volumes of the manga, Tetsuya Kajawara, Keisuke's friend, became completely obsessed with the book, saying that because if ever Yui or Miaka is transpoted again inside the book, he can protect Yui. The timeline inside the book is much faster than the time in the real world. Even though on the SHI JIN TECHI SHO is written "3 days had passed", for us is something that last a few seconds, so, there's no a set rule for time differences. Facts *According to Miaka's brother, the book will always indulge a priestess into the book even though the story is finished to keep surviving and existing. *An hour in the real world can equal as much as a month in the book. *Einosuuke Okuda wrote it unaware that the book had a magical power. *According to Yui, the book can take and bear to make a priestess summon a beast god one at a time. This is the explanation why Yui was devoured even before she made her third wish, and normally, a priestess would only be devoured when she makes her third wish. The sudden appearance of two beast gods on a single day causes this. *Takiko Okuda was the first to enter the book, followed by Suzuno, then Miaka and Yui. *A talking connection or signal can be made in the two different worlds when two same objects are found on two people, one in the book and one in the real world. Example: Miaka and Yui's school uniform, Takiko's hair ribbon, and Miaka and Keisuuke's (her brother's) single piece of hair strand. Category:Books